Another Love at the Opera
by Inspector
Summary: M. Firmin and M. Andre find a new male singer, Jeremy, and Christine is still at the opera after Erik's death. What will happen after they meet? You will have to read and find out what will happen next...
1. The Arrival

_Bonjour everyone! This is my first story on here that ive been working on for quite some time. It took me forever to get it on here. lol I will have more chapters as soon as I can type it up. I hope you enjoy and please review so I can improve on the story:) Thanks! (and the character, Jeremy, I was suppose to have accents on the 'e' in his name but I dont know how to do that. But im using Jeremy as you would say it in French.) And sorry it is short. I will add more in later chapters._

Chapter 1- the Arrival

Jeremy walked into the opera house on a beautiful Tuesday. The sky was clear and perfect. He walked through the doors and sat his belongings in a nearby corner. He was around 6 feet tall and had short dark brown hair, along with average length sideburns. He had a slim figure and a smile that could light up a room. He was called to the opera to be one of the next stars.

Monsieur Firmin was traveling around on his vacation a few weeks ago and heard an amazing voice. He listened and followed the voice and soon met Jeremy. He invited him to come to the opera the second Tuesday of the month. M. Firmin gave him directions and told Monsieur Andre the news when he returned.

Jeremy smiled as today was the day to arrive at the opera, and here he was, taking his first steps into the magnificent place. He looked around for the man he met a few weeks ago. The meeting between Jeremy and Firmin was so short, he did not get to know his name. The man he met was nowhere to be found! He spotted a few girls down the hall and walked over to them. A few of the chorus girls saw him approaching an whispered to each other

"Who's that?"

"I've never seen him before."

"I wonder what he could possibly want." Etc

Christine and Meg were among the girls in the group and turned when the stranger spoke.

"Pardon, mademoiselles, would you happen to know where the manager is at? I must speak with him." He said politely.

Some of the younger girls blushed and turned away to hide their red faces. Christine smiled and pointed off to the hallway on the left. "At the end of that hall, monsieur." She said.

Jeremy nodded. "Merci, merci beaucoup." He said and began walking down the hall, singing a soft tune he constantly sang.

Once the stranger was far enough not to be heard by the girls, they began giggling to each other.

"Oh, my…." One said

"He's cute." Another replied

Christine was watching him continue his way down the hall and heard a bit of his singing when Meg bumped her arm "Christine?…Christine?"

She shook her head and turned to Meg. "Oh, sorry Meg…" She said and blushed a bit.

Meg grinned "Don't worry. We all think he's cute."


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2-The Meeting

Jeremy continued down the hallway looking around the beautiful place. He reached the end of the hall and saw the door. He looked up and saw about the door said "Manager's Office." 'That girl's directions were right.' He smiled to himself. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Monsieur Andre was busy writing down numbers at his desk and Monsieur Firmin was across the room, reading articles about the Opera's progress, when they both heard the knock at the door. M. Firmin stood and opened the door to see the man he saw a few weeks ago. "Bonjour Monsieur!" He said happily and gestured for the man to come inside.

"Bonjour, monsieur." Jeremy said as he walked inside to see another man. Andre stood and walked over to shake hands. "Bonjour, I'm Andre." Jeremy smiled and shook hands. There was a moment of silence and just as Jeremy was about to speak M. Firmin cut him off. "Well I am glad to see that you decided to come."

Jeremy smiled "Well, this is a great honor to be here." Firmin gestured for him to take a seat and stood beside the desk. "So, monsieur, what is your name?" Andre asked. During Firmin and Jeremy's talk with each other, they never really got to know any information.

"Jeremy."

Andre took some notes and he continued to ask questions. "How many years have you been singing?"

"All my life." Jeremy said. Andre and Firmin nodded happily. The questions continued for another 10 minutes and Andre asked the last question. "..And would you like to live here at the Opera during your stay?"

Jeremy smiled. He thought he was going t o have to pay for a place to stay. "Yes, that would be nice."

Andre smiled once again. "M. Firmin here will show you your place. Spend the rest of the day unpacking and rest. Tomorrow we have rehearsal."

"Thank you, monsieur's."

Jeremy stood and went into the hallway, waiting for Firmin. He appeared out of the room after a minute or so. He walked down the hallway towards the ballet girls again. Jeremy smiled as he walked past the girls again. Jeremy smiled as he walked past the girls and nodded as saying "hello, again." And continued to follow Firmin.

The ballet girls all smiled when the man walked by again and once he was far away not to be heard by the girls. They continued talking about their new stranger. Once Christine saw he was heading to the room in the Opera, she began to follow them. She stayed a great distance back and saw what room he was given and ran back to the other girls, smiling.

Jeremy picked up his belongings and opened the door. Firmin pointed out to him. "This will be your new room. Enjoy monsieur. If you need anything, you know where to find me." He smiled and walked back to his office. Noticing the girls laughing about something. 'Probably chorus stuff.' He said to himself.

Jeremy surveyed the room and began to unpack his belonging. He continued singing his soft tune. When he was finally finished unpacking he laid down on his bed. "I'm going to sing at the Paris Opera!" He thought out loud. "What a dream come true!" He continued to law there for quite some time when he was thinking "Oh, no! Where do I go for rehearsal tomorrow? This place is so huge, I will get lost and be late!" He quickly got up and headed for the managers office again. He saw the girls from before, still there. Since they were the ones he first spoke to 'what could be the harm of asking again?' he thought to himself.


End file.
